Ianfu
by M. L. Chi
Summary: AU: Ianfu, or better known, Comfort Women. Forced against their will into 'Comfort Brothels' for Japanese World War II soldiers, their lives are miserable. Life and death, to try and escape when all odds are against you. A child, not even a woman, forced into this position and how she fights for her life, even when it isn't worth living.


Warnings: Child rape, pedophilia, dark

Note: I do not support any of those things. Also this was un-betad. Story refused to do it for me, stating that it wasn't her thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Research:

en . wikipedia wiki / Comfort_women

cpcabrisbane Kasama/ Archive/ FelicidadDeLosReyes . htm

www . warbird forum comfort. htm

dictionary . reference browse/ ianfu

Take out the spaces and paste them into you web address bar.

* * *

The sounds of screams, grunts and moans filled the air. The smell of sweat and blood and disgusting bodily fluids was over-powering. Chocolate eyes flicked to every corner, searching for another girl, this one fourteen with eyes as black as coal and hair the same. The eyes could not find the other girl and so the worry this younger girl had became a river. Where was her sister?

"…tried to escape right?" the younger girl heard. In this place, this hell, it was quite easy for one to catch on to what another spoke of. It was no different for this girl, although she had only been there a month.

"Yeah. Poor thing was caught though."

"Sad, bet there ain't no words to describe what they did to her. What was her name?"

The young girl took timid steps over to the elder girls. Somewhere in her heart, maybe her mind since she couldn't tell anymore, she knew that the girl they spoke of was her sister.

"Girl's name was Sayuki I believe."

"Wha-What happened to Rin's sister?" Rin was scared, she had always been told not to eavesdrop, always she'd been told that it was rude. Her sister, her mama, and her papa always told her that and Rin knew that they were always right.

"So you're Rin, eh? Well Rin, sadly your sister's dead," one of the girls said.

"Shame it is, we need more Ianfu 'round here. The more soldiers that come, the more Ianfu there need to be," the other said. It upset Rin that the older girls didn't even seem to care that her sister, another victim of the soldiers and their lust, had died.

"Doesn't it mean something when people die around her?" Rin asked in a harsh whisper. She knew many people died here, this was a war camp but still, didn't at least mean something to these people?

"Rin, honey, if we cared then we'd break. When you're forced to do this, ya can't spend times makin' friends with people who're just gonna end up dead," the one with grey eyes said. Rin could tell these two girls were friends and that they were just trying to scare her off.

"Look here Rin, what Kagome says is true. If we made friends with every girl they drag in, then we would be broken shells. We don't have the time to care about a girl who was stupid enough to try and escape. This place is inescapable, you're here until you die," the other one, the one with a more proper way of speaking, said.

"But Rin cares," she argued. She didn't know what she was arguing about, they were speaking the truth, even if it wasn't a pleasant truth.

"And Rin, you're a little kid. Ya shouldn't even be 'ere," Kagome shot back. Rin understood what Kagome meant, she shouldn't have been there, none of them should've been there. This place was disgusting and dirty. It was a place that shouldn't have even existed yet it did, and all for the soldier's pleasure.

"Yeah, Kagome's right Rin, you shouldn't be here. But then, what choice did any of us have?" Sango parroted. Rin was starting to think they thought she was stupid.

"None, none of us had a choice. Them damn soldier's thought they could make it for us," Kagome said, a fury lighting in her eyes. Rin could tell that both women were furious with the soldiers, even Rin was, but they made it so much more obvious then Rin did. But then, she didn't have the guts these two girls had. Rin was only eight after all…

"Who's going to-" Rin was interrupted when a soldier cleared his throat. Fear invaded every corner of Rin's mind and panic bubbled inside her chest. _'Soldiers…'_

"You are to see the leader!" he yelled. Rin flinched, her eyes wide with fear. Her heart was racing, every nerve in her body telling her to run. Suddenly the soldier grabbed her arm, although she was maybe half his height.

"Luck. You're gonna need it," Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement before turning back to say something else to Kagome.

The walk, or drag one could call it, was short but for Rin, it felt like it'd never end. Most Ianfu who got taken to the leader never came back, and if they did, they were never the same. Rin had been here only a month and yet three girls had gone to the leader and only one had returned. That girl committed suicide only a few days later.

"Thank you Kisuke. When we're done we'll call ya back," a man, the leader Rin assumed, said. Three women surrounded him, each wearing the same things the other Ianfu were wearing making Rin assume that they were his personal Ianfu.

"It has come to my attention that your sister is that girl who tried to escape recently. What was her name…?"

"Sayuki," Rin said quietly. She was disgusted by the way he acted. He was a pig. He was fat and looked like he hadn't bathed in days. His cropped black hair looked greasy, as if he dumped a bucket of oil on it. His teeth were rotting, some were yellow, others black or missing. The entire sight made her want to barf.

"That's right, Sayuki. You're the younger sister of that bitch Sayuki. Did ya know she was planning to escape?" he asked. Rin didn't like his voice either. It sounded like a dying pig.

"N-no sir, Rin didn't know," Rin said nervously. She was extremely worried as she noticed the leader checking her out. She hoped he was only doing it because he was trying to tell if she was lying. She hated the other reason with a fury. It made Rin feel so dirty when they looked at her that way and even dirtier when they touched her.

"Girl are ya stupid? Can't ya just say I?" he shouted. Rin flinched, her mind trying to understand why he thought her speech was so bad.

"H-Hai."

"Good girl. Come over here would ya? I wanna see if your lyin'." Rin stood even though she was shaking so hard she thought they might have been having an earthquake. Her heart was pounding even worse than it had been earlier and that urge to run had come back. Rin was positive that the man wasn't really calling her over to him just to see if she was lying. Again, she wondered if everyone thought she was stupid.

"That's a good girl. Now look me directly in the eyes," he ordered. Rin complied; chocolate eyes met small, beady black eyes that made her want to wretch. There was that look in them, the one that the soldiers looked at her with right before they touched her. "Now undress for me ya stupid bitch."

Rin flinched but quietly slipped off the rags they had the Ianfu wearing. She shut her eyes real tight as is if she could pretend it wasn't happening if she couldn't see it.

She could feel his hands brushing over her skin, trailing lower and lower, down to the spot where they often touched her. Unexpectedly he plunged a finger into that hole down there. She flinched, squirmed and wriggled, trying to escape.

"I don't see what my soldiers want with ya. You're not even old enough to get me aroused, ya just disgust me. Get out of my sight," he ordered. Rin quickly slipped the clothes back on, bowed and rushed to the exit.

Outside the tent, the soldier from earlier was gone but another one was in his spot. He grabbed Rin's arm and began to drag her off in the direction of that place, the Comfort House as the soldiers called it. Rin didn't pay attention to the trip until she noticed that there was no one else around them. The soldier stopped and released her arm, sending her tumbling to the ground in the process. She heard the sound of him undoing his pants. Suddenly he was facing her again, his eyes gleaming with a predatory look and his 'manhood' as the other Ianfu called, sticking straight in the air as if begging for something. The soldier grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face into his thing, as Rin preferred to call it.

After having to lick it and suck on his thing for awhile, something shot forth. It was warm and salty. Rin didn't like the taste of it so while the soldier had his back turned, she spit it out.

The soldier grabbed her arm again and finally dragged her all the way back to the Comfort House. He threw her in the door and left. Rin was scared and hurt, again, something that seemed to happen a lot nowadays.

"So ya back, eh? Thought ya'd be dead by now," Rin heard Kagome say. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sango, her eyes filled with pity.

"Why don't we help you bathe? I'm certain they touched you right?" Sango asked sincerely. Rin nodded, tears leaking from her eyes.

As the girls helped Rin bathe, they chatted, asked Rin about her family and how she ended up here. They asked her about what happened with the leader and if he did anything to her. They asked her if the soldier did anything to her and when she said yes, they asked what. The two women seemed to be acting very kind towards her, something they hadn't been earlier but Rin appreciated it very much.

* * *

Reviews are welcome. Concrit is welcome. Flames are if you sign in.

**At the moment I have a ton of shit to deal with in real life and although I love fanfics and writing, at the moment my muse is dead and for the life of me I could not write something worth shit. With that said all of my stories are on hold until further notice. I swear that I shall get to my stories as soon as life isn't as hectic but for now this must happen. I promise that each story I've started will be finished at one point and hopefully one will be some time this year but for now I call haitus.**

**My apologies for any trouble this causes any body.**


End file.
